Grabbing The Bull By The Horns
by Dream Of Rose Petals
Summary: Townie girl Cody receives an anonymous scholarship to attend Bullworth Academy. This tough girl is out of her league on her own, so she makes her own clique and takes on the cliques of the school. She meets her match, with that dumbass Gary.
1. The Anonymous Scholarship

**A/N**: Story title might change. Wasn't sure what genres to add for this, so suggestions are welcome. For now, it's just 'general'.

This story is one that I've been planning for a while, but never really had the whole plot figured out. I just had little snippets and ideas, but I'm merging them all into one story. I seriously hope I can finish it!

The time line for this, is the year before Jimmy comes to Bullworth, because Cody is 16 when he comes to Bullworth.

Cody is a very important OC to me, because when I created her, I was going through a pretty bad time. She is not and never has been a self insert, I am 100% nothing like Cody.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bully in any shape or form, just my OCs Cody Pepper & her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_The Anonymous Scholarship_

* * *

><p><em>For as far back as I can remember, I've always had the same dream. I'm stood in a bedroom, that isn't mine. It's filled with items so expensive, that one item probably costs more than the whole neighbourhood I do live in. Something gold catches in the corner of my eye, so I look in the mirror, and I don't see me. I see a very beautiful girl, with eyes as blue as forget-me-nots, and long hair that look like strings of gold, and I'm wearing a ballgown of a glistening lavender - something I'd never wear. Then, I hear a voice calling me, only it's not my name.<em>

_"Angelina!" they call._

_"I'm coming!" I reply._

_Only, it's not my voice. It sounds sweeter, and more sophisticated. I leave the room, so gracefully, it feels more like I'm dancing rather than walking. Then I find myself in a long dark corridor, but all the doors are closed, but the voice is still calling for Angelina. I check each door, but it's locked. No matter what door I check, it's locked. After running and checking doors for what feels like miles, I finally find a door that's open. It feels like I've stepped into a ballroom in one of those mansions on TV, and there is a woman with golden curls._

_"Mum?" I say to the woman._

_That's when the woman starts to turn around, but just before I see her face, she says, _"Cody! Get up!"_ in my Mum's voice._

"Mmmnn.." I groaned, as I woke up in a grumpy mood.

I looked over at the clock; 11:42 am. Woah, I ain't woken up before noon in years. Not since Mum got dumped by some dumbass, and I tried to sleep in, so I didn't have to listen to her morning binge drinking, and frickin' crying. I said numerous swear words, as I climbed out of bed and stubbed my toe on a book. I didn't even know I had a book, let alone how I managed to frickin' stub my toe on one.

"Cody! Get up!" Mum shouted, sounding more annoyed.

"I'm frickin' awake!" I shouted back.

That shut her up, and probably set her on her way to having a liquid breakfast. My mum's an alcoholic, and she's pretty open about it. I know me and her ain't on the best of speaking terms, but I gotta respect that, I suppose. Not like I could frickin' trade her in or anything, then again, I probably wouldn't because I wouldn't have anyone to argue with. I stumbled out of my closet like room - but it's pretty big as far as trailer bedrooms go. Born and raised in a trailer, I'll probably frickin' die in a trailer one day. I looked at my reflection in the cracked bathroom mirror, I looked a frickin' mess.

So, time to beauty up, I suppose. Black roots - showing. Red dyed hair - good to go for another week. Hair length - just past my shoulders, time to trim it up. T-shirt - doesn't stink, good to wear for today. I grabbed a pair of scissors, and started attacking my hair with them. It end up messy and choppy, but rested just above my chin, with long bangs that are it's former length. I showered with cold water, if I ever got warm water, I wouldn't frickin' know what to do. I returned to my room, to get dressed.

I'm that flat chested, I don't have to bother with a bra or anything. It sucks, but good when smashing windows up at Old Bullworth Vale, because when I put a loose hoodie on, I can easily mistaken for a boy. I couldn't find a skirt or some pants to put on.

"Mum!" I shouted. There was no response. "Mum!" I shouted, even louder.

"What?" Mum shouted back.

"Where are my leggings?" I shouted.

"I haven't done the washing yet, borrow a pair of mine!" Mum shouted back.

I groaned, because she'd skipped doing the laundry for 5 frickin' days already. Borrowing your mum's clothes might sound frickin' weird, but in Blue Skies Industrial Park, everyone knows how difficult it is. We all go to look out for each other. I had to take a pair of Mum's black leggings, that went to just below my knees. They looked good under my short red plaid skirt. I was finally ready to face the crappy frickin' world full of dumbasses and just plain losers. I strolled into the living room/kitchen, looking for a pair of shoes. My mouth fell open in shock, when I saw mum not only out of her arm chair - not a single damn beer can in sight, but she was actually making breakfast!

"What do you want for breakfast? Pop tarts, or cereal?" Mum asked, while checking the fridge. "I'm not sure if we have milk... and if we do, I think it might be passed it's sell by date."

"Surprise me," I replied. I looked under the table. "Mum, you seen my shoes anywhere?"

"Pop tarts it is," Mum said, upon realising we didn't have any milk. "I think you left them near the door."

I looked over by the door, and there were my black slip on sneakers. Just as I opened the front door, to see if anyone was outside waiting, the mailman threw our mail at me. Frickin' dumbass, he's always late delivering it, and he always throws it at me. One day, I might just kick his frickin' ass, complete asshole loser. I picked it up, to check the address, surprised to see that it was for me.

"Is that the mail?" Mum asked, as I shut the door.

"Yeah, it's for me," I replied, as I sat down at the table.

It was a good frickin' job I was sat down, when I read that letter. The letter was an acceptance letter for Bullworth Academy. I didn't even remember applying, because we couldn't afford it, even if I wanted to. But, according to the letter, I'd received an anonymous scholarship, and start on the 1st of September.

"What is it about?" Mum asked.

"I got into Bullworth Academy," I told her.

"Let me see that!" Mum said, with disbelief. She snatched the letter, and read it. "Well then," Mum said, as she put the letter in her pocket. "I'll have to dip into the Christmas money."

"But, you've been saving that all year," I told her.

"I know that, but you're going to need notebooks, and pens, and one of those fancy uniforms," Mum said, with an air of proudness leaking into her voice. "We don't want those kids picking on you, now do we?" As she slipped the pop tart into the toaster, Mum said, "My girl, going to Bullworth Academy!"

Since I was a little kid, Mum's been talking about Bullworth Academy. Her parents could never afford to send her there, but she'd seen inside it once, and has gone on about it, like the place was made of frickin' gold or something. I'd always accepted, that it was for those stuck up rich dumbasses in Old Bullworth Vale. I never thought for one second that I'd ever go.


	2. Got My Back

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bully in any shape or form, just my OC Cody Pepper.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Got My Back_

* * *

><p>I couldn't frickin' believe that I'd gotten into Bullworth. Most kids in this neighbour hood are lucky if they can hold down a job, let alone get into a private school. I sat on the porch, reading my letter again. It just didn't make sense. The letter just showed up, I hadn't even applied to the school, so how the frick did they know I existed? I rested the letter on my lap, as I slipped my shoes on.<p>

"Oi, Cody, comin' for a bike ride?" Duncan shouted, as he approached the trailer.

"Do preps cry when you beat them?" I replied. In case you're wondering, that means yes. That's our gang lingo.

"Got a bike?" Duncan asked.

"Nah, lost it when the cops chased us last night," I replied, as I chucked the letter into the trailer.

"I think Clint has a spare in his garage," Duncan told me. "I'll go check."

"Meet you at the bridge to Greaserville," I replied.

"Alright, see ya," Duncan said.

In case you're wondering, Greaserville is New Coventry. It's a dump, but they live in fancy apartments or better trailers. That, and it's greaser turf. All of them have gone to Bullworth, and like to rub it in, if we get into a fight. Oh, yeah, and the reason we got chased by the cops, was because I put a brick through the greenhouse in the Harrington Estate. The frickin' dumbass called the cops on us. If I hadn't have found a good hiding spot behind the comic book store in Bullworth Town, I probably would have woken up in a cell. Duncan was waiting for me on the bridge, with two bikes. They were pretty new compared to the bikes we usually have. Normally, they're dented, rusted, or close to falling apart.

"Nice," I said, looking at the red bike.

"I knew you'd like it," Duncan said, offering me the red one. He knows me so well.

I climbed on the bike, while Duncan climbed on a blue one. We pedalled through Greaserville pretty quick, I wasn't in the frickin' mood to teach those dumbasses a lesson. It pisses me off, that they think that it's the fifties. _Oi! Wake up losers, you're about fifty years too late, stop being frickin' freaks._ I get tempted to shout every time I see them, but I usually let my fists do the talking. We pulled over near the motel, because the chain on Duncan's bike came loose.

"Got something to tell you," I said, as he started hooking the chain back on.

"Yeah? What's that?" Duncan asked, while concentrating on were the chain was supposed to go.

"I got into that school," I said, casually.

Even I didn't really know how to feel about it, because the school always seemed like a place that I'd see, but never ever get to see the inside of. Whenever it was mentioned, when talking to the guys, it was always said like it as an insult or something to go there.

"That's pretty awesome, I didn't know you applied," Duncan said, happily.

"I didn't, got a letter telling me that I got a scholarship," I said. "Didn't say who coughed up the cash though."

"While you're there, do me a favour," Duncan said, getting all serious for a minute.

"Anything," I told him.

"If you meet a kid named Davis White, kick his ass," Duncan said, his eyes like slits.

"As good as done. I'll even take a pic for you, if I can get a camera in time," I promised.

Once Duncan had fixed the chain, he stood up. "You know what, we need to celebrate," Duncan decided.

"How? We're broke," I told him.

I only know that, because yesterday, we were all going to go get a soda, but when we all tried to chip in, we found that the only one with money was Clint. He'd sold a bunch of stolen bikes to the greasers, and got like 50 bucks for them.

"Then we get some money, then don't we?" Duncan said. He climbed back on his bike, as I climbed on mine. "I'm thinking the carnival today. Those rich kids in the vale are onto us."

We pedaled as fast as we could along the way, we had to split up at one point, because the cops were patrolling the boardwalk on the vale beach. I wouldn't put it past the frickin' dumbasses to recognise me. Duncan had already told me that they'd already locked Otto up in Happy Volts again. I had to drive across the damn, and take the long route around the vale, before going to the carnival. Duncan was already waiting for me - he could ride right past the cop, because he wasn't there last night.

"Hey," I said, while climbing down off the bike.

"Pretzel?" Duncan said, with a mouth full of pretzels. I had no idea where he got them from, probably some kid either going into or leaving the carnival.

"I had a pop tart breakfast, so heck yeah, I want some pretzels," I told him, as I grabbed the bag. "How many of these things did you eat?" There was about half a bag left.

"It was a full unopened bag when I got it," Duncan told me.

"You ain't getting anymore," I told him, before stuffing a hand full of pretzels in my mouth.

It was frickin' boring for a while, we just sat there, talking. Then, some kids started coming by. I noticed one fat kid with his zipper open holding a comic book, and some grottos and gremlins cards. That reminded me that I hadn't gotten Duncan a present for his birthday a couple of weeks ago.

"Oi! Asshole!" I yelled at the glasses wearing loser.

He tried running and screaming, but Duncan and I caught up with him before he entered the tunnel. I grabbed him by the collar, and pinned the kid against the wall, and raised my fist in a threatening way.

"Please don't hurt me..." he whined, and peed himself at the same time.

"You're disgusting!" I told him, before punching him in the face. "Hand over the comic and cards, and I won't kill you!"

He threw the comic book and cards into Duncan's arms, so I let him go. The loser left a trail of pee behind him.

"That's a late b-day gift," I told Duncan.

"Oh, cheers. You didn't have to," Duncan said.

I could tell he was pretty happy with the gift. While we waited for more kids to come out, he looked at the cards. Apparently, there were some pretty rare cards. Not that I'd know, I ain't into that nerdy crap. Duncan can be such a dork sometimes, but wouldn't change a single thing about him. He's totally got my back, and I've got his. After a couple of hours, we got loads of stuff. Some pretty cool, some stuff that was quite honestly crap. Even got some cash from a kid that paid us $20 not to beat him up. Duncan told me to keep it for school. He was pretty cool, he told me to keep nearly everything we got, in case I needed a favor or two at school from the stuck up school kids.


	3. Eggcellent To Meet You, Dumbass!

**A/N**: Thank you to those that reviewed! :D I was so surprised! I like the Townies to, they are my favourite clique, and hardly anyone makes a OC for them.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bully in any shape or form, just my OC Cody Pepper.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Egg-cellent To Meet You, Dumbass!_

* * *

><p>The day I started at Bullworth Academy, was getting closer and closer. But, to give me a good send off, the guys threw me a party in the chem-plant, in one the the old offices. They'd decked the place out pretty good, there were balloons that they'd planned on using as water balloons, but instead used them for my party. They'd made a banner, that originally said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY', but they'd written over it with a black marker pen, so it now said "GUD LUK KODI!" It was probably Clint that wrote the banner, 'cause his spelling sucked. They'd gotten a load of snacks, and cans of Beam Cola, and set them out on an old desk. It's a pity that Otto, Jerry and Gurney couldn't be there, because they were currently in Happy Volts - pity 'cause I really wanted to see them before I'm stuck in school. Those frickin' dumbass orderlies love to lock us up. We ain't crazy, we've just accepted our place in life.<p>

"Cody!" Edgar called, as Duncan lead me into the room.

"Hey, Ed, how's it going?" I replied, happily. I hadn't seen him since that night the cops chased us, so it was good to see him.

"You alright, Cody?" Omar said, appearing by Edgar's side. He is so Edgar's bitch, that it isn't even funny.

"Yeah," I said, offhandedly. I can't stand Omar. If he'd stop acting like Edgar's bitch, I might start seeing him as a human being, instead of a spineless ass-licker.

"Cody!" Clint yelled, as he lifted me up into a bear hug. I'm sure I heard my ribs or back cracking.

"Clint! You're crushing me!" I shouted.

Clint laughed, then put me down. "Our Cody, going to that school. Give them rich brats hell for me," Clint said, giving me a gentle nudge on my cheek with his fist.

"Naturally," I promised. We all laughed, thinking about the weak dumbasses at that school crying like babies.

I decided to raid the snacks, I was pretty full from dinner, because Mum decided to splash out and treat us to a pizza. The chips and dip looked too damn good to pass up on. I noticed Leon sat on a chair in the corner, looking bored as heck. I fist bumped him.

"Hey, Leon! 'Sup? I've hardly seen you all day," I said, while dipping a chip into the tomato dip.

"Not much, like always," Leon said, boredly. "At least you get some excitement."

I would have talked to him more, but Edgar called me over. I walked towards the other guys, as Duncan handed me a box of stuff.

"What's this?" I asked, as I put the box on a chair to open it.

"We all thought you'd need some stuff for school," Duncan began. "So, since you've done more than your fair share of adding to our... er... business, we'd all chip in, and get you some school stuff."

"Woah, guys..." I said, as I looked into the box. There was pens, notebooks, highlighter pens, even a couple of binders. "Thanks, you guys are cool."

Clint put his arm around my neck, and ruffled my hair. "And, it's all brand new."

After that, we partied, then headed to Old Bullworth Vale, and smashed a couple of windows. Even TPed a couple of houses on the way home. Because, we had to have a frickin' awesome party, 'cause nothing will be the same again. In my heart, I'll always be a Townie girl, and nothing will change that.

* * *

><p>I started at school, meeting the headmaster Dr Crabblesnitch - who is a big nose asshole, that I'm convinced loves the sound of his own voice, and his secretary - Miss Danvers, who is clearly in love with Big Nose or some crap. Big Nose went on and on and on about boring crap to do with the rules, I almost frickin' fell asleep at one point. I yawned at I stepped out of his office, and was given a piece of paper with a list of what uniform I'll need, and stating that I don't have to pay for it.<p>

As I stepped out of the office, I ran my fingers through my dyed red hair - I'd dyed it last night, so my roots weren't showing. Well, had to look good on my first day. Mum had gotten me some black skull earrings, because she knew that I'd always wanted some. They're plastic, and probably cost ¢50, but that doesn't bother me. As far as I'm concerned, they're better than ones made of gold or diamonds. I walked down the stairs ignoring the stares and insults of the other kids, I've heard it all before. It's along the lines of "What trailer trash!", "Townie, definitely", "What a freak", "There is no way that hair colour is natural."

Don't bother me, I'll just kick all their asses later. I found the uniform shop quite easily, because some kid was already picking up his. The guy behind the glass was sat there reading a girly mag, and mentally undressing the center-fold. I ain't naive enough to pretend otherwise. I cleared my throat, but that didn't get his attention. Even ringing the bell on the counter didn't do anything.

"Oi, asshole! Get off your frickin' lazy ass, and get my uniform, before I pull you though this glass, and kick your ass!" I threatened, raising my fist in a threatening fashion.

The man put his magazine down, and looked at me with a bored but mildly impressed look. "What do you need?" he asked.

I slipped my list through the gap in the glass. "Don't bother with that wussy girly pink crap," I said.

I was given my uniform; white short sleeve blouse, blue sweater vest, blue plaid skirt, white knee-high socks, black flat Mary-Janes shoes. It looked way too girly for my liking, but I was stuck with it, I suppose. As I turned away, the guy called out to me.

"Hey, Kid," the guy said. "Take this to."

I turned around, as he slipped some blue sweatbands across the counter. "Thanks," I said, while frowning.

I had to get changed in the girl's bathroom, because I was sure class starts any minute. Instead of the socks, I kept my fishnet stockings on. The sweatbands looked pretty good to, well at least until I can get some studded bracelets from Final Cut. I had to hunt down my locker - second floor right near my first class. Maths was boring, so I pretended to need the bathroom to get a hall pass, and just never came back. Why the heck maths was scedualed on a sunday, I'll never frickin' know. Some loser in the class said something about the teacher being in hospital or fired or something.

After a quick stroll to the caf, I found some eggs on the counter, and decided on a better use for them. A quick check of the map that the guys gave me, of all the best egging spots and hideouts from prefects, and I found Harrington House.

I couldn't help laughing, as the egg exploded on hitting the window. There's something satisfying, about knowing that those prep assholes will probably go boohooing to their mamas when they see it. What made my day, was that king asshole Derby Harrington came out, to yell at me.

"Oi! You white trash harlot, go away, before I give you something to cry about!" Derby yelled.

"Oh, yeah?" I said, as I threw a egg at him. It hit him square in the face. "Beat it, Asshole, I have half a carton left, and I'd love to make you a omelet." I then laughed.

The peroxide blonde asshole didn't know when to quit, so I just had to egg him. Like a baby, he called the prefects, so I had to hide in the store closet in the school building until they were gone. Worth it though.


	4. Punching Bag Barbie

**A/N**: Thanks to those that have reviewed! :D I'm glad you like my story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bully in any shape or form, just my OC Cody Pepper.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Punching Bag Barbie_

* * *

><p>Ever get that feeling, where you wished your head would explode, so you didn't have to listen to some shallow bulimic cheerleader? Yeah, I got a whole crate of that. I sat on the sofa, with my feet up on the coffee table, in the common room in the girl's dorm, minding my own business. Then, I heard her. Some full of herself cheerleader, acting like she was the campus queen or some crap. She reminded me of a Barbie doll, 'cause she was so fake and air headed.<p>

"Oh my god, you are so not wearing fish nets," Cheerleader Barbie said, as she noticed me sitting there. "Like, nobody wears those anymore."

I shot her 'just try and push me, and I'll kick your ass' look. "Yeah, I am. Or are you blind?" I said. "And, says who?"

"I do! Like, we know you're trailer park trash and everything, but like have the decency to dress right, so none of us have to look at that mess," Mandy said, gesturing at my hair and fishnets.

I put my feet down on the ground, then stood up. "So, you want me to dress like you? Maybe go upstairs and stick my fingers down my throat while I'm at it? Nah, if dressing like you is right, then I'm glad that I'm..." I said, pretending to think. "Oh, that's right; trailer park trash." I smirked at her, then strolled over to the vending machine to get some Beam Cola. I had money, because Mum had given me $100, to spend on anything I needed.

"If you want to fit in here, then you like totally have to learn the rules," Cheerleader Barbie said, like her word was final.

"Yeah, I'll totally listen to you," I said, finishing with a scoff.

I headed off to find my dorm with my soda, it was on the ground floor, right near the side entrance. I'm glad I'm not next to the washing room though, those washing machines would get on my frickin' nerves. I was sharing with some redheaded girl, she seemed alright, not like those dumbass cheerleaders. I lay down on my bed, and drank my soda.

"Hey," my roommate said to me. She was sat on her bed, reading a magazine called 'Punk Chick.'

"Hey," I replied, nodding my head.

"Was that the last soda in the machine?" my roommate asked me.

"Nah," I said. "But, I wouldn't bother, Cheerleader Barbie is out there."

She laughed. "Clever nickname. Mandy gets on my nerves, when she first met me, she called me Trailer Park."

I nearly choked on my soda. I looked at her again. She did look familiar. "You live in a trailer park to?" I asked, completely surprised.

"Nah, a house in Blue Skies," she said.

I knew for a fact a girl named Zoe Taylor lived there, but she never really got involved with us. She wanted to have a career and go to school. That's alright for some, I guess.

"Zoe?" I asked, wondering if this was the girl.

"Yeah?" she asked. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"It's Cody. I hang with the Townies," I said, surprised that it was her.

Her eyes widened when she realised it was me. "Woah, cool. Nice to have another Sky Blues girl around. You know Edgar right? I used to have such a thing for him."

"You'd have to get past his bitch Omar first," I joked. We both laughed.

After that, I decided to get ready for bed. Today was mostly so frickin' boring, I'm surprised I didn't sleep walk through it. I walked up the stairs to find the bathroom. Most of the other girls were getting ready for bed too. That loser Mandy or whatever, was stood near the sink, not using it, just talking to some shallow brunette.

"Move out the way, loser!" I said, elbowing her out the way.

"Ow!" Mandy yelled. "Like, how rude! You should totally learn your place Trailer Trash."

I faked a yawn. "You are so interesting," I said, in a really bored tone.

"I'm surprise you even know what a bathroom is, I bet you have a bucket in your trailer," Mandy mocked. She enjoyed it, when her little cheerleader friends laughed at me.

"Yeah, because lifting pompoms, and hooking up with half the football team makes you soo tough," I said, turning it back on her. Of course, I was stereotyping, but she is a stereotypical cheerleader.

"What did you cut your hair with? A lawnmower?" Mandy sniped. Again, she smiled when she laughed.

I smirked at her. "You know what, I was going to insult you. But, better yet, I'll just show you how we deal with bitches like you," I said. I then punched her straight in the face.

Mandy screamed, then her hands clasped over her eye. "You are soo going to regret this!" Mandy threatened. She then left with her friends.

The other girls looked at me amazed. There was a overweight girl with short brown hair, Zoe, and a girl with a bob hair cut. Zoe looked like she actually wanted to laugh.

"No one ever stands up to Mandy," the girl with the bob said. "I'm Lola, by the way."

"Cody," I replied.

"Well, Cody, thanks for punching Mandy, I hate her," Lola said. "I've always wanted to, but I don't want to break a nail."

"No probs," I said, casually.

After that, it was time for the usual beauty check. Roots - not showing. Red dye - bright red. Zits - one or two. Bags under eyes - heck yeah. Nails - cut so short there's no white parts showing. Yep, all sorted. I showered, the fact that there was hot water gave me a shock. I wasn't used to it. Spent some time on the can, I'll spare you the details. Brushed my teeth, then combed my hair. Returned to the dorm, to change into my PJs. Well, actually, it was a black tshirt with a white skull picture on it. I got it last Christmas. I usually wore that over my underwear. Well, normally, I'd wear what ever shirt I was wearing that day over underwear. But, that wasn't an option here. I couldn't sleep in my uniform.


	5. Dedicated to Duncan

**A/N**: First of all, I changed the summary and the plot. The last one was difficult to work with. But, this one should be more fun.

Second, if you're expecting a Gary/OC love story, then sorry to disappoint you, but this story isn't for you. When I first created Cody, she was Gary's partner in crime, that gave him just as much crap as he dished out. In the orginal stories, they ended up falling in love, but because there seems to be way too many Gary/OC love stories on here, it will never happen in this story.

I have to admit, that I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Cody is a much more recklass and more confident character compared to shy nerd Sophie.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bully in any shape or form, just my OC Cody Pepper.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Dedicated to Duncan_

* * *

><p>I haven't gotten up so early in years. I was woken up, by some old woman saying "Time to get up, Girls." She even took the time to yell at me, because I told her to get lost. How was I supposed to know she did this every morning? Mandy made sure to insult me in the bathroom, I just ignored her. I was in no mood to put up with her crap.<p>

A quick shower, then get dressed in my uniform - making sure to wear fish net stockings again today, because I knew Mandy hated them, and if she said anything, I'd just punch her again.

I already knew where the caf was, because that's where I got the eggs yesterday. After getting a tray, I joined the line. The food smelled kinda gross, but didn't bother me, I'd eat pretty much anything. Nothing could be worse than my mum's cooking. That stuck up friend of Mandy's pushed in front of me.

"Know your place, Trailer Trash," she said, at me.

My eyes were like slits. I wouldn't get her now, but I would soo get payback. My knuckles went white, as I gripped hold of the tray, tempted to smack her around the head with it. The stuck up loser stood there, thinking she was god's gift to the world, in her Aquaberry uniform. She wouldn't last one day in Blue Skies, she'd get that attitude beaten right at her.

When I finally got to the counter, the lunch lady slopped something on a plate that I wasn't sure if it was oatmeal or puke. As she put it on my plate, I did a double take.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said, with complete surprise. I take it back, there is cooking out there worse than my mum's.

"Is there a problem?" the lunch lady said.

"Nah," I said, deciding to leave it.

Looks like it's fruit and Beam Cola for breakfast for me. I eventually found a seat opposite Zoe, at a table near the entrance way. I could tell this was a table for people not in a clique, because most of them ignored the others, and only talked to their friends.

"Is breakfast always like this?" I asked, as I shoved the tray away from me.

"Yep. You get used to it after a while," Zoe told, as she handed me a apple. "Or so I'm told."

"I can't decide whether it looks like puke, or oatmeal," I told her, before biting into the apple.

"Probably puked up oatmeal. Hey, did you get your timetable yet?" Zoe said.

"Yeah, tomorrow got Gym first class. Typical though, one of the subjects I suck at," I told her.

Five minutes into breakfast, and it was already frickin' boring. I just had to blow off some steam, by throwing spoonfuls of the porridge puke over at the prep table. But, I had to frickin' stop, because the little bitches kept boohooing about it when the prefects patrolled the caf.

"Man, I'm seriously frickin' bored," I said, as I rested my chin on my hand.

"What do you normally do in Blue Skies?" Zoe asked, as she managed to fling a spoonful of puke porridge at the prep table.

"I'm not usually awake at this time," I said, boredly.

"We could go to the gym, and throw around some dodgeballs," Zoe suggested, as she dropped her spoon onto her tray. She'd clearly given up on even trying to make the food seem edible or useful.

"Alright, but only because I ain't got anything better to do," I replied.

Zoe and I headed to the gym, on the way I saw that dumbass from yesterday. We had to go the to go past the carpark, because the dumbass Jocks were beating up the Nerds for kicks. I'd love to see how those dumbasses would cope in Blue Skies. They'd probably get their asses handed to them, the minute they step off the bridge.

I noticed a bunch of losers wearing white shirts and jeans hanging around the carpark. There was a big looking guy, he looked bigger and musclier than Clint. I turned to Zoe.

"Who are those losers?" I asked, pointing over at the dumbasses in the white shirts.

"Shh! Don't let anyone hear you say that, you'll get beaten up," Zoe said, looking around to make sure no one heard me.

"Whatever. I could probably fight all these posers, with one arm tied behind my back," I said, scoffing. I once got into a fight with three preps, and all they did, was break my arm. I handed their asses to them big time. I was a hero among the townies for a month.

Among the posers, was this one kid that was sat on the hood of the abandoned bus. Judging by the way he was waving his fists around, he was telling the other two about some kid he'd beaten up. I didn't like the look of him, he was too full of himself.

"Who's that asshole?" I asked, pointing at Poser.

"That's Davis White, the worst bully in the whole of Bullworth," Zoe replied, looking a little nervous.

"Davis White?" I asked with disbelief.

Before Zoe could say anything, I stomped across the carpark. So, this was the dumbass that bullied Duncan, was it? I'd so show that asshole not to mess with Townies. Granted, that Duncan wasn't a Townie then, but who gives a frickin' crap. He's a Townie now. Townies look out for each other.

I heard Zoe shouting "Cody!" after me. I didn't care. A promise was a promise.

"Oi, Asshole!" I snapped at Davis the Dumbass.

Davis took one look at me, and laughed. He slid off the hood, and looked me up and down. "What's wrong? Got you panties in a twist?" Davis mocked. He smirked as his little friends laughed. "Or is your bra on too tight?"

I didn't respond, with words that is, I punched him right in the face. I ain't the type of girl to kick a guy in the balls. Why give them sever pain in the crotch, that they could easily get over, when I can do that with my fists and their face and make that pain last.

Davis's hand clasped down on his nose. "What the heck is your problem?" Davis demanded, as blood leaked out of his nose onto his hand, and formally clean shirt.

"Payback's a bitch," I told him. "I'm big enough of a bitch, to dish it out."

He looked like he was going to hit me back, but someone shouted, "PREFECTS!"

We dispersed. I ran towards the gates, just as I got out of them, I yelled with surprise, because I bumped right into Duncan. He grabbed me, and pulled me towards the bigass crack in wall. It's probably best to hide in the woods for a while. We climbed a tree, Duncan had given me a boost. We sat on one of the branches, that was blocked from the school's view, by leaves.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ed wanted us to case the joint. We're gonna sneak into the girl's dorm, and surprise you. Maybe have a party or something," Duncan admitted. He scratched his head. He always does that, just after he gets his hair shaved. "But, instead, I got to see you teaching my enemy a lesson, Townie style, so it's all good."

"Good luck with that party thing. Some creepy old bat patrols the building, lecturing us, if we don't act like proper young ladies," I said, pulling a face at the 'proper young ladies' part.

Duncan laughed. "Ain't you worried, that it'll make school difficult for you?"

"Nah. I could fight that asshole, any time, any day." It was true. I was known for my temper.


	6. Worth It

**A/N**: Ok, I have to admit it; I love writing Cody again! It's fun writing someone who's the total opposite of me.

I have one request to you. In the next chapter, I need Cody to get into a fight with someone, to get in trouble because of. So; Who is your least favourite character, and would love to see Cody get into a fight with?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bully in any shape or form, just my OC Cody Pepper.

* * *

><p><strong>Six<strong>

_Worth It_

* * *

><p>Waiting for me, on the other side of the carpark, was Zoe and a dumbass prefect. Zoe looked worried, she'd been waiting for nearly half an hour. The prefect glared at me, I glared right back at him. The loser removed a pad of detention slips and a pen from his blazer pocket - what kind of loser wears a blazer anyway?<p>

"I saw you fighting," the prefect told me.

"So what. I ain't frickin' scared of you, dumbass," I snapped.

So, instead of getting just a detention slip for fighting, I got one for not listening to a prefect's warning. I didn't give a crap. Just because some dumbass gave me a detention slip, doesn't mean I have to act all good, and like Little Miss Cheerleader Barbie. As the prefect walked away, I flipped him off, and got a third detention slip.

Zoe sighed. "Cody, you really should stop drawing attention to yourself," Zoe advised, as we continued our walk to the gym.

"Why? I ain't scared of any of these stuck up assholes," I informed her.

"I know, and it shows," Zoe said, kind of off-handedly, "But, you picking random fights and mouthing off to prefects is just asking for trouble."

"What am I supposed to do? Let the little dumbass get away with it?" I shot her a 'I don't think so' look.

"No, I'm not saying that. There are just other ways of doing things, than picking a fight in plain sight, and getting three detentions in one go," Zoe said, as we approached the fountain.

I was about to say something back, but I noticed the building from yesterday. What I hadn't noticed, was that there was a plaque above us, saying "HARRINGTON HOUSE" on the archway. I couldn't help laughing. Of course Zoe wasn't in on the joke, because I didn't tell her. We turned away, but an egg whipped past my ear, and smacked some little kid in the face. The kid ran off, no doubt in search of a prefect.

I spun round on the spot, and glared at the dumbass that threw it. It was Derby Harrington himself, or most likely the peon next to him that actually threw it. But, I knew that Derby had told him to throw it. The dumbass glared right back at me.

"I knew that was aimed at me, Dumbass," I yelled, as I stomped towards Derby.

Derby clapped, and sarcastically said, "Well I'll be, it's capable of seeing what is completely obvious."

I grabbed hold of his Aquaberry sweater, and raised my other fist. "I made you cry once before, Goldilocks, and I can do it again," I whispered.

"Cody! Run! Prefects!" Zoe said, noticing a prefect running from the direction of the library.

I would do exactly that, but not before punching Derby in the face. As soon as my fist had left a lovely gift on his eye, I let go of him, and ran. We made it to the gym, before the prefect had caught up to where Derby was. The dumbass had probably ratted me out.

As we entered the gym, Zoe asked me, "Why did you call him Goldilocks?"

"Goldilocks and the three dumbasses," I said, explaining the joke. "Me, Duncan and Edgar were jacking bikes in the Vale, and Derby came out shouting at us. He clicked his fingers, and three of his prep dumbasses came out of one of the gardens. We fought them, but Duncan got hurt pretty bad. Derby tried to single me out, so I threw dirt in his face. It made him cry like a bitch."

"Did you win the fight?" Zoe asked, as we collected some dodgeballs from the ball bin.

"Nah. One of them had escaped and called the cops," I said, looking around to see who would make a good target. My gaze landed on the cheerleaders, but I had to be subtle about it. "Ed got chucked in Happy Volts for it."

Zoe threw hers at the wall, or even the bleachers. There wasn't anyone sat on the bleachers, so she saw that as a good target. I on the other hand had a better idea, I made my way across the gym, to some over weight girl. I'd seen her in the bathroom, when I punched Cheerleader Barbie. Speaking of Cheerleader Barbie, the bitch was making fun of the over weight girl through cheer. Every time the girl threw her ball at the wall, Mandy laughed at her.

"Hey, want to practise with me?" I asked, while picking up the dodgeball that the girl had just thrown. I rested it, so I had dodgeball in each arm.

"Yes..." the girl said, with an awkward look on her face. Like she wasn't used to people actually talking to her. "I'm Eunice."

"Cody," I said, nodding my head.

"I know who you are," Eunice said, looking me directly in the eyes for the first time, "everyone is talking about you."

"Well, dumbasses are gonna talk, when someone new comes along," I said, casually. I was fully aware of what they might be saying about me, but I wasn't going to mention it.

I threw one ball at Eunice, which she caught, dropping the other on the floor by my feet. We kept this up for a couple of throws, before we started talking again. Eunice told me about the clique system in the school, which I already knew about, so I wasn't really paying that much attention. I'd heard it a thousand times from Duncan and the guys. It was Mandy's attention I was trying to get.

I knew I'd got it, when Mandy and the bitches started singing a reworded version of 'Milkshake.' "Our cheering brings all the boys to the gym," the cheerleaders sang, "and they're like "Cody's partner's fatter than yours!" Damn right, she's fatter than yours!"

That was my cue. I grabbed the dodgeball at my feet, and spun around to throw the ball, but something red whipped past my ear, colliding with Mandy's chest. Mandy screamed bloody murder, like she'd been viciously attacked. I turned around and looked at Eunice open mouthed. It didn't take a genius to work out who threw it. Her hands were empty, and Mandy had just been hit with a dodgeball.

The gym teacher, looked over, looking furious. He was the cliche type teacher; a total perv, going bald, and looked way too fat to be a gym teacher. Like some guy that was good looking and fit in his day, but had just gone lazy with age. The gym shorts, that were an inch off too damn short, left little to the imagination.

"What's going on over there?" Mr Middle Age Crisis shouted over.

"The new girl attacked me!" Mandy screamed, pointing right at me.

I glared at her, I was so going to get her for this. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own. I threw the ball in my hand right at her head. The cheerleaders dispersed, as the ball collided with her face. It was beautiful. Second best moment since I came here. First place will always be punching Davis "Dumbass" White in the face. Oh, and third was throwing an egg in Derby "Boohoo Cry Baby" Harrington's face.

Mr Middle Age Crisis shouted at me for nearly twenty minutes, about in gym conduct, while he mentally undressed me. After he was done shouting (and perving), he gave me another detention slip. I didn't give a crap. It was totally worth it.


End file.
